Cat's Happy Birthday
by Azkadellio
Summary: On Cat's eighteenth birthday, her two best friends decide to celebrate it a fun way. M for smut. Jori relationship, CaTorAde friendship and smut. In honor of Ariana Grande's 22nd birthday today.


**In celebration of Ariana Grande's birthday today, I wrote this. This is a CaTorAde smut one-shot. In this, Tori and Jade are a couple and have been talking about a threesome (Tori's idea). This starts off at the end of one of their conversations on who to ask.**

 **Question: Is the guy seen at the end of Ariana Grande's 'One Last Time' video Matt Bennett?**

 **Random fact I learned: Jade's nautical star tattoo was a symbol of lesbians back in the 40's and 50's, when homosexuality wasn't as open as it is now. Is it weird that I didn't know that until now? And that Jade has had that tattoo since, from what I figure, shortly after she first started dating Beck? I wonder what Dan Schneider was trying to tell us about Jade?**

 **(Maybe that's why, to me anyway, Jade and Beck never seemed as close as they could have been, and Jade's focus on Tori. Personally, I think she was just jealous that Tori showed a slight, to me, interest in Beck in the** _ **'Pilot'**_ **.)**

 **Sorry for the long author's note. I got bored and looked up 'Jade West Tattoo' on google to find a video on youtube someone, a fellow fanfic writer I believe, made to show how to make a temporary nautical star tattoo like Jade's, and the first link was something about the meaning of her tattoo.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Come on, Jade." Tori whines to her girlfriend as they walk to their usual lunch table.

"No, Tori." Jade says with an exhausted sigh, tired of the conversation her girlfriend brings up on a daily basis. "Why do you want to, anyway? Am I not enough?" She asks as they sit, their friends, thankfully, not there yet.

"Of course you are." Tori says, taking Jade's right. "But you yourself said you want some excitement, so why not invite a friend to join in, see if it's exciting enough?" She asks, facing her pale girlfriend.

"Who would you suggest then?" Jade asks with a groan, slowly facing Tori. "Robbie? No chance in hell. Beck? He'd take it as an invite to make the three of us a thing, not a one-time thing for sex." She says quietly so no one (Sinjin) overhears. "Andre's the same, and he'd get wonky like when he had a crush on me again, but worse." She tacks on, taking a ferocious bite of her burrito.

"Andre won't be that bad." Tori argues, poorly, knowing Jade's right.

"Remember his reaction when we told everyone we were dating?" Jade asks with a deadpan.

"Oh. Yeah. He smirked and said 'All right' in that weird tone." Tori says, nodding to Jade's point.

"And if you suggest Trina, I'll sew and super glue your vagina shut, leaving only an opening for you to go to the bathroom." Jade says, glaring at Tori.

"Ew, Jade!" Tori says, slapping Jade's shoulder with a disgusted look on her face. "I would never suggest Trina for that. I was actually kinda thinking Cat." She says, whispering the last part.

"Cat? Why her? What makes you think she'd be interested?" Jade asks, not against the idea.

"When she stayed the night a few weeks ago and we stayed up to film another 'Funny Nugget Show', she mentioned that she likes the way her roommate, Sam, looks after she gets out of the shower. Apparently, Sam is like you after a shower." Tori says, nibbling her lunch.

"Refuses to get dressed, walks around the house nude with all on display, and occasionally masturbates with a cucumber or shaved carrot before eating it or offering it to you?" Jade asks, staring at Tori.

"Well, I wouldn't know about the last part, but yeah, I guess." Tori says, a blush on her cheeks at the memory of Jade taking a shower at her house and walking to the kitchen, her skin still wet from the shower, grabbing a cucumber, using it to get herself off, then asking Tori if she wanted a salad.

"Okay. So Cat's interested in her roommate. What makes you think she'd want to join us?" Jade asks, casually eating her lunch as if the topic of conversation is nothing out of the ordinary.

"Because she asked me how you looked naked and if your boobs are as big as she thinks." Tori whispers shyly, looking at her lunch.

"And what did you say?" Jade asks, a smirk on her face as she awaits Tori's answer.

"That you look amazing and that they are." Tori says, taking a bite of her salad.

"Good girl." Jade says, giving Tori a quick peck on the lips. "Try Italian dressing next time. It's better on that kind of salad than Ranch." She says, noticing the hint of Ranch dressing flavor on Tori's lips.

"Hey. I'm having a sleepover for my birthday Friday night. Can you two come?" Cat asks, running to the table a moment later, a bagged lunch in hand, sitting down on Jade's free side.

"We were planning on coming elsewhere, but I guess." Jade says with a smirk, laughing when Tori starts coughing on her bite of salad. "Sam gonna be there?" She asks, turning to face the redhead, remembering the fun she had with the blonde Seattleite a few months ago when she and Cat were supposed to work on a project.

"No. Her friend Carly's going to be in Seattle visiting her brother, so Sam's gonna go up there and spend the weekend with her." Cat says, a rare hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Oh, can you ask her to get Carly's autograph for me? I used to have a huge crush on her when I realized I was lesbian." Tori asks, gushing a bit.

"And you didn't get it when that asshole Steven was cheating on you with her because…?" Jade asks, choosing to ignore Tori's 'huge crush' comment.

"We were kinda busy humiliating Steven, and after we sang that song with them, they had to leave to go back to Seattle." Tori says, eyes slightly wide when she catches what she said before and the small glare on Jade's face.

"I can ask." Cat says, smiling. "Do you think they're more than friends?" She asks a short moment later, worry in her tone.

"Who? Carly and Sam?" Tori asks as Jade listens and eats her lunch. "I know they're like sisters, but that's it. I think Carly has a crush on that Freddie guy anyway. Why?" She asks, finishing her salad.

"No reason." Cat says, brightening up. "What did you mean when you said you and Tori would be 'coming elsewhere'?" She asks Jade after the three eat in silence for a few minutes.

"You'll find out Friday night." Jade says, giving Tori a smirk. "I pick the movies and games we play." She says with a straight face as she stands up and throws her container, napkin, and empty coffee cup away.

"Oh no." Tori says, knowing what Jade has planned.

 **Friday Night**

 **Cat's Apartment**

"Happy eighteenth, Cat." Tori says, hugging Cat as the redhead opens the door to her apartment to allow the couple in.

"Tori! Jadey!" Cat says, hugging both girls tightly, not allowing them out until Jade starts to growl.

"First things first." Jade says as Cat backtracks with a squeak in fear from Jade's growl. "If anything goes farther than you're comfortable with, just say no." She says, walking to the couch and dropping her messenger bag and opening it. "Second, I heard you have an interest in your roommate. Is it just her, or girls as a whole you like?" She asks, glancing at Cat as Tori closes and locks the door.

"Who told?" Cat asks, eyes wide.

"I might have mentioned it to her a couple of days ago during lunch." Tori admits hesitantly as she makes her way over to Jade.

"We don't care. We're just curious. Your answer determines how this whole night will go." Jade says, grabbing a small wrapped present from her bag.

"I like girls. I have for a while. But I like Sam the way you like Tori." Cat admits, shifting nervously.

"Have you ever had sex?" Jade asks, ignoring Tori's groan at her direct question.

"Once." Cat admits, looking away as she shifts in place. "With Daniel a few weeks after the whole thing with Tori kissing him." She says, barely audible.

"Did he force you into it?" Jade asks, a protective growl in her voice.

"No, not really." Cat says, slowly looking at Tori and Jade. "He convinced me that it would take our relationship father than it was. I didn't really like it. It hurt and he wasn't gentle." She says, afraid of Tori's or Jade's reaction.

"He's dead." Jade says, growling as she reaches for her scissors in her boot.

"Leave it." Tori says, placing her hands on Jade's shoulders. "Have you done anything after? Like pleasure yourself?" She asks Cat cautiouisly.

"A few times. I caught Sam doing it after Freddie went back to Seattle a while ago, and she showed me how." Cat says, looking away from Tori and Jade again.

"Good." Jade says, walking over to Cat. "Happy birthday." She says with a small smirk, handing Cat to gift.

"What is it?" Cat asks, looking the gift over.

"Open it and find out." Tori says helpfully, slightly worried about how Cat might react to the gift.

"Kay kay." Cat says, ripping the ribbon off and the wrapping paper. "What is it?" She asks, opening the box and picking up the small white egg shaped plastic item with a short cord and two button remote attached.

"It's a vibrating egg." Jade says, strutting behind Cat and picking the egg from Cat's hands. "You see, you push the egg shaped part into your sexy little vagina, and these buttons turn it on to make it vibrate, making you feel amazing." She says, not using a different word because she knows Cat might not like it and Tori only seems to like it during sex.

"Why would you get me something like this?" Cat asks, staring at the egg dangling in front of her face from Jade's hand.

"Would you like to find out?" Jade asks, winking at Tori, her signal that things are starting like they planned.

"Uh-huh." Cat says, watching the egg.

"Tori, go change." Jade says, pointing her head towards her bag where there are a few sets of clothes for them to wear.

"Don't get too far without me." Tori says, enjoying how easily Cat is going along with it.

As Tori grabs a change of clothes, Jade uses her free hand to massage Cat's arm, pecking Cat's shoulder and neck. "Strip for me, Kitty Cat." Jade whispers into Cat's ear as she slowly moves the egg back and forth, hypnotizing Cat.

"Kay kay." Cat says slowly, eyes on the egg.

As Cat starts to slowly remove her clothes under Jade's watchful gaze, Tori heads into Sam and Cat's room to change, noting how the room is split into two, each half reflecting the girl who lives on that side.

"I'm surprised Cat's going along with this so easily." Tori says to herself as she removes her boots, shirt, and jeans, showing her lack of under garments when her tanned breasts and shaven mound is visible without anything in the way. "Why did she give me this outfit?" She asks herself as she puts on the sexy maid's outfit Jade gave her to wear. After squeezing into the tight black maid's outfit, she puts the maid's hat on and pulls the black mesh leggings up and puts on the black heels. "I really wish she bought the one where you can wear something underneath." She says with a sigh as she hears a low moan from the living room. "Oh, she started without me." She groans as she heads for the living room, her clothes tossed on Cat's bed for now.

"Oh, this feels really good." Cat moans as Jade massages her mound, her lightly tanned skin standing out against Jade's pale skin, the two completely nude in the middle of the living room, the egg being massaged against Cat's right nipple.

"If you had a maid, what would you tell her to do?" Jade asks, an amused smile on her face when she sees Cat's eyes closed and Tori entering the living room in the maid outfit.

"What do you mean?" Cat asks in a quiet whisper, her head resting against Jade's shoulder as Jade plays with her.

"A maid. A sexy maid who will do whatever you tell her?" Jade asks, slowly pushing her index finger into Cat's wet hole, pushing it to the second knuckle.

"Well, I always need help washing my back." Cat says, biting her lip to keep from moaning. "Sam won't do it and the thing to wash my back is missing." She adds, letting out a surprised squeak when Jade presses the vibrating egg against Cat's anus.

"That's more of a slave thing than a maid thing, but okay." Jade says, moving the egg to Cat's mound to get it wet. "Go to the shower and wait for us. We'll be there momentarily." She says, placing her hands over Cat's eyes so the redhead can't see Tori and walking her to the hallway to prevent Tori from being seen.

"What about Tori?" Cat asks, jumping slightly when Jade moves a hand down and pinches her nipple once past Tori.

"She'll be joining us in a bit. Just start without us." Jade says, guiding Cat into her shared room with Cat and closing the door before Cat can turn around.

"I thought you said you wouldn't start without me?" Tori asks, placing her hands on her hips when Jade turns around.

"I never said that." Jade says with a smirk, strutting towards Tori. "Ooh, my sexy little maid. Are you here to clean this place up? Because I was thinking of making things nice and dirty." She says, placing her hands on Tori's, pulling her close and making out.

"What's the plan for the night?" Tori asks when Jade pulls away.

"Fuck Cat." Jade says simply, grabbing Tori's right hand and pulls her towards Cat's room, smirking when she hears the shower running from the bathroom attached to the room. "Maybe get Sam over here in the morning and get them together."

"Ooh, Jade doing something nice for someone else." Tori says, slapping Jade's pale ass cheek.

"And have a foursome." Jade adds as they walk into the room, a smirk on her face at the feeling from her ass being slapped.

"There's my Jade." Tori says as she opens the door. "Where's the vibrating egg?" She asks, noticing the missing item.

"Good thing it's waterproof." Jade says with a smirk, leading Tori to the en suite bathroom. "I'm fighting the urge to make a Dr. Evil joke right now." She says when she opens the door to the bathroom and sees Cat resting against the back of the wall, facing the stream, with the vibrating egg pressed against her clit, the glass doors fogging up.

"Why? And am I supposed to wear this in the shower?" Tori asks, pointing at the maid outfit.

"Hairless Cat." Jade says with a flat tone, fully expecting the giggle from Tori. "And no. Take it off. And go grab the strap-on from the bag. Both of them. I want to double Cat." She says with a smirk.

"Yes, Mistress." Tori says with a faux subservient tone as she turns around and goes for the bag to grab the items, wasting no time in stripping of the maid outfit.

"Ooh, Jadey." Cat moans through the glass. "This feels really good." She says with a gasp.

"Glad you like it so much." Jade says, opening the door and smirking at the shocked look on Cat's face as she tries to cover up her body.

"Oh. Jadey. Hey." A nervous Cat says, the egg dropping to the bottom of the shower as she hides her breasts and mound with her hands.

"Hey." Jade says, walking towards Cat. "Let me help you with that." She says seductively, her right hand moving to massage Cat's mound.

"Ooh, pet the pussy." Tori says, watching from the shower door as Jade rubs Cat's mound.

"Tori!" Cat says, jumping both from Tori's unexpected arrival and Jade's skilled hands.

"She's good with her hands, isn't she?" Tori asks, one strap-on on and being tightened as Jade walks towards the fun in the shower. "I grabbed the lube, figuring she wouldn't be okay with penetration without it up the ass." She says, handing the second strap-on to Jade.

"Wait, what?" Cat asks, staring at Tori and Jade. "Penetration up the what now?" She asks, some fear in her eyes and tone.

"Don't worry. Tori's taking your ass. Hers is smaller and she's more gentle when she fucks up the ass versus when she fucks a pussy, or me fucking period." Jade says, putting the leather harness on, holding the rubber toy like it's a real cock. "Don't worry. I'll be gentler than normal." She assures the red head.

"How are we doing this?" Tori asks, using the small tube of lube to make the six inch long, half an inch wide dildo shiny with lube.

"Tori, up against the wall." Jade demands, jerking the fake cock, moaning slightly each time it bumps against her clit. "Cat, face me and walk backwards. Then, hold your ass cheeks apart and Tori'll put the dildo in your ass. After you ass is full, Tori's gonna lift up your legs, I'll walk forward and put my toy in you, then take hold of your legs with Tori." She says, licking her lips as Tori gets into position, the half-Latina adding extra lube on the toy and using some on Cat's tightest hole to make it a little easier.

"What am I gonna do?" Cat asks, doing as Jade said and slowly backing up to Tori, jumping slightly when the tip of the toy slowly enters her anus, her hands holding her tanned cheeks open as directed.

"Enjoy it." Tori and Jade say simultaneously as Tori grips Cat's thighs and picks her up, pushing more of the toy in Cat's ass as Jade walks forward, pushing Cat's legs farther apart and presses the tip of her toy against Cat's wet lips.

"Ooh, this feels good." Cat moans as Tori and Jade push the toys in her, her face grimacing in slight discomfort from the toy in her ass and the double penetration, something she's never experienced or thought she'd experience.

"When you're ready for more, just say so." Tori says, as she awkwardly starts to thrust in and out of Cat, the wall to her back making it uncomfortable.

"Oh, and try not to scratch my back." Jade says, pushing more of the toy into Cat to where almost half of the eight inches is in her. "I don't even allow Tori to do that." She says as Cat presses her hands on Jade's shoulder blades.

"Not like it stops me." Tori says with a moan, her toy being a double headed dildo so she's feeling the penetration as well.

An hour later, all three girls are laying on the couch in the living room, all windows covered with blankets, towels, and sheets, the front door firmly locked.

"Happy birthday Cat." Tori says, panting, as she removes the strap-on she's been using since the shower.

"Happy birthday, Baby Girl." Jade says, leaning back against the couch, not minding the toy still strapped on.

"Thanks, guys." Cat says, barely audible, with a pant.

 **That's it for this. Kinda interesting that as I was writing this, I saw a pic Ariana Grande posted a couple of weeks ago that was shared on reddit where she was wearing a shirt that said 'My Pussy, My Choice' with the word 'pussy' covered with cartoonish cat heads to hide the word.**

 **Sorry if the smut wasn't good and that I didn't go into detail with the shower smut to them on the couch.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
